Take Me Away
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Set after episode 3x15 'Lady Heather's Box.' Warrick pays a visit to Catherine after the horrible day she had to see how she's doing, and ends up trying to make her problems disappear.


** IT HAS BEE SINCE I LAST POSTED A STORY I'M SO SORRY IDK WHY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG BUT DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT MY UNFINISHED STORIES AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THEM SOON**

**Anyway, here's a new one-shot, just because I suddenly felt like writing about Yo!Bling. It takes place after episode 3x15 'Lady Heather's Box.'**

**Enjoy and don't hate me xo**

* * *

**Take Me Away**

Catherine Willows poured a generous amount of red wine into a glass and turned to go into the living room when three quiet knocks came on the front door. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood for guests and all she wanted to do was relax on the sofa in front of the TV and wash the horrors of the day with a glass of wine. Nonetheless, she abandoned the glass on the kitchen counter and made it toward the door.

The sight greeting Warrick Brown as the door opened was not pleasant at all. He had expected to see it, but didn't like it nonetheless. In front of him stood a woman whose life had been sucked out of her. The once ocean blue, sparkly eyes were now dark and clouded; the beautiful face that any 40-year-old woman prayed to have now looked as though twenty more years had been added to it; the strong, lean body that could take anything was now small and weak and looked as though it would collapse on the ground at any minute. Yes, Warrick had known something like that would await him, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey." He offered a small, comforting smile to the confused woman in front of him.

"Warrick?" she said tiredly, tilting her head sideways as if to make sure he was really there and it wasn't just her imagination playing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to see how you're doing," he replied, shifting his weight from leg to leg, and quickly—yet gently—added, "Look, I know you don't want anyone around you right now and you probably want to be alone with Linds, but…" He sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

Against all protest of her exhausted muscles, Catherine managed a small, grateful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Would you like to come in?" Taking the smile forming on his lips as a yes, she opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow him to cross the threshold to her house.

He looked around him. It had been quite a while since he last visited in her house, but nothing seemed to change much. At the sound of the door clicking shut behind him, he turned around to see Catherine scratching her head uncomfortably.

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Uh, she, uh… she's asleep," she stammered, and he nodded, unable to come up with a reply.

The two stood awkwardly in the hallway, staring at anything but each other, until Catherine finally offered, "Would you like a glass of wine?" He tore his gaze from the wooden floor and looked up at her, and she continued, "I was just about to watch some TV with a glass of red wine."

"Sure." He nodded. "Sure. Wine would be nice."

The two finally left the hallway; Catherine in the direction of the kitchen and Warrick in the direction of the living room, where he seated himself on the sofa and waited. A minute later, she appeared in the doorway with two glasses of wine and sat down next to him, offering one to him.

Silence took over again as the two sipped their wine quietly, each focusing on their own thoughts, until Warrick put his glass on the coffee table and turned to look at Catherine. If she looked up from her own glass, she'd see the brightness in his big eyes, the love he felt for her, the strong need to take her into his arms and make everything okay again.

"Cath," he spoke softly, "I'm really sorry for your loss. I know it's not much, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you and Lindsey need, don't be afraid to just—"

He was cut off by Catherine's lips on his. At first, he didn't realize what was happening and how wrong it was as the sweet sensation of her soft lips and her arm wrapping around his neck overpowered him. But when he did regain some consciousness, he carefully cupped her elbow in his big hand and removed her arm from around his neck while pulling back.

"Wait, Cath," he managed when their lips finally parted. "What are you doing?"

Her voice was so quiet when she answered that he had to ask her to repeat herself, and this time he heard her desperately whisper, "Please," while running her hand across his broad chest on which her eyes were focused.

He managed a small, sympathetic smile as he removed the wine glass from her hand and said, "Come on, Cath, I think you drank a bit too much." He placed the glass next to his on the coffee table. "Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep?"

Catherine, however, was having none of it, and as he gently placed his hands on her arms, she ran both her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"Please," she breathed out again, her dark eyes pleading with his. "Just for tonight. I don't want to spend the night alone. Please, stay with me."

"Cath…" He sighed again. "I don't think that's such a good idea." But before he could protest anymore, her lips were on his again, this time in a more forceful, desperate press. Her hands, once again, locked behind his neck and she scooted closer as she proceeded to caress his lips with her own.

"Please," she whispered again against his lips, her eyes shut tightly. "I need this."

He merely shook his head against hers. "This is a really bad idea, Cath," he whispered, pulling slightly away from her lips. "You're gonna regret it in the morning."

This time, she pulled back a little and locked her eyes with him. Behind the darkness and sadness that filled them, he saw the remainder of the once deep blue, sparkly eyes that he loved so much and he knew in that moment that he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"I don't care." Catherine voice was small and quiet, yet full of determination and power. Then, she fell into his arms and buried her head against the side of his neck, her lips caressing the rough, brown skin there. "Please," she murmured weakly for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, "take me away for tonight. Make everything disappear."

Warrick closed his eyes. He knew this was a very bad idea and that the only reason she was asking him to do it was to forget for a while, and not because she really wanted this. He knew that if he wasn't there with her at that moment, it would be someone else and it wouldn't matter to Catherine. He knew that she could never love him as much as he loved her—on that hope he had given up long ago.

But he also knew that Catherine needed him and he couldn't turn her down. And, maybe it was for selfish reasons, but having Catherine in his arm and her lips on his neck felt oh-so-good, and he just couldn't let go of her.

Pulling back, he cupped her face in his big hands, his fingers brushing her golden hair back. He stared deep into her eyes as he slowly said, "Catherine, are you sure you want to do this?" emphasizing every word.

Catherine stared back into his eyes to let him know that she was serious and clear in her mind as she nodded.

Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, sucking all the oxygen away from her lungs and eliciting a small whimper from her. His hands still planted firmly on both sides on her face, he slowly parted his lips a little, and she did the same, allowing the tips of their tongued to make contact. It was all it took to draw groans from both of them and cause them to open their mouths wider.

Catherine scooted closer to Warrick until their knees touched, and tangled her fingers in his soft curls, drawing his head closer as their tongues mingled in a soft dance. Warrick, in turn, tilted her head backwards and began laying her on the sofa, all the while listening to her small whimpers and moans of pleasure. Her hands soon left his hair and moved down his torso until they reached the hem of his T-shirt, which they slowly pulled up. Warrick couldn't stop his body from shuddering as Catherine's cold fingers dragged along his heated skin.

Both reluctantly broke the kiss to allow Catherine to pull the T-shirt off Warrick's body, but both remained with their eyes closed. They used those few seconds to regain their breath before they opened their eyes and stared at each other.

_This is really happening, _was what both thought at that moment, and with that in mind, Catherine placed her hands on Warrick's bare chest and stated, "Bedroom."

Warrick didn't need to be told twice. In one swift motion, he was off to sofa, getting rid of his shoes and socks, and extending his hand to Catherine, who willingly took it in her small one and got up to her feet. She led Warrick upstairs, all the while relishing the feeling of his rough yet soft lips on her neck and shoulder. When they finally reached her bedroom, Warrick took it upon himself to place his hands on her hips, turn her to face him, and pull her T-shirt off her body.

She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples had hardened from the chill of the night and the arousal she was feeling. Nevertheless, the second Warrick cupped one of her breasts in his big palm, the warmth of his hand coursed through her entire body and settled between her legs.

Placing her hands firmly on his hips to hold him still, she stepped closer until the skin of their chests touched. Catherine could feel the growing bulge against her stomach as their lips met for another fiery kiss, and her hands immediately moved to his belt, undoing the buckle quickly and removing the belt from the loops of his jeans. Warrick helped by undoing the button and zipper, his lips at the same time moving down her cheek and jaw line and settling on her neck, which he peppered with small kisses. Catherine tilted her head to the side, granting him more access to her neck, as she pushed the jeans down to his knees and left it to him to stumble out of them, leading to him falling on top of her on the bed.

His kisses continued down to her collar bone, chest, and breast, where he took her nipple between his lips and sucked gently while cupping the other breast in his hand and massaging. Catherine, eyes closed and mouth half-open, tilted her head back in pleasure, exposing her throat, and reached inside his boxers, tight against his ever growing erection, to take hold of his manhood. She squeezed it gently in her hand, causing him to let out a rumbling groan around her nipple, which sent a thousand jolts of electricity throughout her body. Her back arched against him, and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her hips and flip them so that she was lying atop him.

With her right hand still inside his boxers, stroking up and down his manhood, she planted her left one on the mattress next to his head to steady herself as she lifted her lower body and rubbed her now free breasts against his chest.

Warrick took the opportunity to hook his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and tug at them. Taking the hint, she released his cock and stood up with her legs on each side of hips. She took off her pants along with her panties before collapsing into his awaiting outstretched arms, which he wrapped around her the moment their bodies made contact. They continued kissing while his big, brown hands stroked her bare back, sending warmth into her body and filling the void the day's events had left in it.

Supporting himself with one arm wrapped around her neck and the other one holding her back, he used his body weight to flip them so he was once again on top. That caused the kiss to break and Catherine leaned her head back against the arm supporting her neck and looked up at his face. The sad darkness that had clouded her eyes earlier was still there, but now it was joined by something Warrick assumed to be arousal. He also had a feeling that Catherine was seeing the same thing in his eyes.

He leaned down again and pecked her lips one last time before proceeding down her chin, throat, and chest. He stopped momentarily at the valley between her breasts, where he licked the sweet skin, and proceeded to drag his tongue down her belly. As he neared her lower regions, Catherine's breath began to come out in heavy gasps. Her back was arched, her eyes shut tightly, and she was biting her lip, fingers threading through his curls and willing—almost forcing—his head down to where she craved him the most.

Warrick, however, was in no hurry. He took his time exploring her body, kissing and licking every possible piece of skin he found along the way, driving Catherine crazy. That he was sure of when he neared her center and felt the heat emanating from it. He groaned at the sweet smell of her arousal that was entirely and completely Catherine as he gently gripped her thighs and encouraged her legs apart. He could feel the muscles of her inner thighs quivering against his fingers as the tip of his tongue made contact with her clitoris and he had his first taste of Catherine Willows.

For the next few minutes, he was busy exploring her treasure box: licking, sucking, and lapping up her juices. The only sounds in the room were of his tongue working on her clitoris and the choked moans leaving Catherine's lips. Warrick's hands had left her thighs and one of them was on her hip, trying to hold her in place, while the other one was resting gently on her stomach and easing her back down to the mattress whenever her body arched upwards.

"Warrick… please…" Catherine whispered, out of breath, and Warrick knew what she needed. He rid himself of his boxers and discarded them at the foot of the bed before sliding up her body and claiming her mouth with his.

Catherine couldn't help the moan leaving her lips—and being muffled by his—as she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Please," she mumbled again against his lips. There weren't a lot of things in life that Warrick couldn't say no to, but refusing Catherine when she begged him to make love to her was something he couldn't even imagine doing. So when her hips came up and grinded against his, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as he slowly slid inside her.

At first he was cautious. He was big and afraid he'd hurt her, and so he slipped only the head of his cock between her walls. However, he soon found that he had been underestimating the state of her arousal, and when her hips pushed against his, he slid his hands beneath her shoulder blades, grabbed her shoulders, and plunged the rest of his cock into her warm, wet depth, causing her head to fall back and a long cry to leave her lips.

Still aware of the slumbering child in the next room—who probably wouldn't be so happy to wake up and see her mother in bed with a man only hours after her daddy died—he hurried to cover Catherine's lips with his, swallowing her moans and gasps of pleasure.

The way he made love to her, no one had ever made love to her like that, and Catherine wondered for a second why it had taken her so long to realize he was the man she wanted in her bed. His hips rolled and moved like in a dance, bringing her a new kind of pleasure—one she had never felt before. She wrapped her arms tightly around his big, strong back, feeling the muscles dancing as well beneath her palms. If he kept this slow pace up, she would explode.

With that in mind, she raised her long legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to slide even deeper into her. Her hands wandered down his back while her hips moved against his in time with his every thrust, silently willing him to move faster. Taking the hint, Warrick quickened his pace while planting kisses on her neck and shoulder and nibbling at the sensitive skin.

Catherine, too, turned her head to meet the side of his and buried her face in the hollow spot where neck met shoulder. She sucked his rough skin into her mouth before soothing the spot with her tongue and proceeded upwards toward his earlobe, which she softly tugged at with her teeth.

"Harder," she whispered huskily against his ear.

Their bodies began moving faster and faster against each other; pale skin against chocolate skin. They embraced each other tightly as they pleasured one another, building up for climax. Warrick could already feel his approaching, but he was determined to let Catherine reach hers first.

He didn't have to wait long. Moments later, her body began trembling against his and her walls closed around his manhood as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her spent and gasping for breath beneath his body. With one final thrust, Warrick emptied himself inside her, muffling his groans and grunts by burying his face in the crook of her neck.

His body went limp above her, trapping her between it and the mattress. She didn't mind, though. She relished the feeling of his warm body against hers, the rough, chocolate-brown skin of his big, strong back beneath her hands as she ran them up and down it.

He rested his head on the mattress next to her head and sniffed in the flowery scent of her shampoo while stroking her damp-from-sweat hair.

"Don't leave," she breathed into his ear after what seemed like hours of peaceful silence. His hand ceased to stroke her hair, but the rest of his body didn't move.

"Please," she whispered. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

* * *

Warrick awoke to the feathery touch of fingers on his abdomen. He looked down to see Catherine's head resting on his chest, her golden hair tousled all over it, and her fingers lightly caressing his abs. If it hadn't been for the moving fingers, he would've been sure she was still asleep. In an attempt to get her attention, he lifted the hand that had been resting on her back and ran it through her hair. That got him the desired reaction: the strawberry-blonde lifted her head from his chest and turned it to look at him. But unlike the previous night, Warrick didn't see what he'd expected to see on her face. It was still sad and her eyes were still dark, but the sparkle he'd always loved so much was returning to them, and suddenly her lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Thank you for last night," she said softly, and Warrick couldn't help the small frown that appeared on his forehead.

"You're not sorry?"

"Sorry?" Catherine furrowed her brows.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, last night was… _amazing_." His right hand rubbed up and down her bare back while the other one tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Before he could take his hand away, however, Catherine took it in hers and pressed it to her cheek, craving the warmth she'd felt the night before.

"But?" she said quietly, warily.

Warrick closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, committing the smell of Catherine Willows to memory. When he opened his eyes, he met her awaiting ones and sighed. "But I don't think I can forget about it."

The frown on Catherine's face deepened. "Forget about it?"

"Look," he said while stroking the hair on both sides of her face—oh, how long had he been fantasizing about touching that shiny, silky hair, and now that he had the opportunity, he couldn't stop; "I know what this was to you—you needed something to take your mind off everything, a distraction—and I'm not mad, I mean, I knew what I was getting into. But, I don't think I can just… go back to work and see you every day and act like nothing happened, and—"

"No," Catherine interrupted.

"No?"

"I mean—yeah, it was all these things you said. I-I needed to escape reality for a while and just… forget about everything." She scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his bristly cheek, and her voice was softer as she said, "But it wasn't meaningless, Warrick. I'm not sorry."

Her words relieved a tension Warrick didn't realize he'd been holding in his chest, and he covered the hand on his cheek with his. "So what now?"

Catherine pressed a light kiss to his lips before replying, "Now, we're going downstairs to have breakfast, and then you're gonna take me back upstairs and make love to me again."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want a sequel.**

**-Zohar**


End file.
